Lily Evans
Lily Marie Evans (b. January 30, 1960) is a Muggle-born witch, the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978, the younger sister of Petunia Dursley (nee Evans), and was, since she was nine, best friends with Severus Snape. Her father died of lung cancer when she was around fourteen. She has a cat named Ira and an owl named Niko. Physical Description Lily is very striking. She isn't particularly tall, but she is taller than her fellow roommates Carlotta Meloni, Shelley Mumps and Mary Macdonald. She has dark red hair and large green eyes, and is often described as pretty - nearly as beautiful as Carlotta. Relationships Lily's closest friends are her ex-roommates: Mary Macdonald, Marlene Price, and Donna Shacklebolt. She spends the majority of her free time with them at school, but she seems to not vistit them during the summer. She would've most likely spent her summers with Severus Snape before her fifth year, considering they lived close together and were friends at the time. Starting in the summer before her sixth year, Lily began to date Luke Harper. She never really habored any strong feelings for the boy, but they lasted over half a year until Lily broke it off. Her main relationship is her one with James Potter, whom she seemed to never had any romantic feelings for until the September 1. of her seventh year. It was then that she realised that she fancied him. But as of chapter 35, she has yet to tell him of her feelings. Mainly because he had been dating Carlotta Meloni since school start, and also because she thinks James is over her, after he lied and told her so last day of 6th year. Personality Lily is well-liked but not 'popular' in the classic sense. Mainly, she keeps to herself and her small group of friends. She is intelligent, but not particularly academically motivated, preferring to spend her time looking out of windows and considering the individual auras of different months of the year. She is made Head Girl, although Dumbledore's reasoning for that most likely extends beyond academia. She believes in god, as told to a sceptical James Potter in 'The Art of Walking'. Lily often turns to her romantic ideals in times of conflict, something which could be interpreted as naivety, but could also just be a support system. Following the events of 'All Soul's Day' she temporarily wavers in her faith, and in many other aspects of her beliefs. It is unclear whether she regains it, as the story does not progress further, but it is likely considering the prolouge and other story clues. In times of outer-conflict she often acts as the moral-compass, giving advice to her friends and standing up for what she believes is right. Sirius, Donna, Carlotta and James point out that she can be self-righteous at times, although James essentially views this as a positive trait. During 'All Soul's Day' she resents the expectation that she should somehow be able to fix everyone's problems (this expectation is not necessarily true and almost definitely self-enforced), demonstrated by her avoiding her friends and turning on Collista Black. Her strong moral-compass comes into play most prominently during the political termoil half-way through the story. She goes to the protest in 'Pheonix' and stands up against T b bnench. She is perceptive of others but not herself. This is most obvious in the scene where she decribes James and his character traits in profound detail to prove that she is more perceptive than Shelly, while failing completely to see that because of the way she does it she must have feelings for him. Lily can be funny, mainly with James, whom she feels the need to outwit. Mostly, her humour is off-hand and effortless, as she does not worry about impressing anyone. She has a great deal of stability, with a control about her being. However, she can occasionally inwardly display minor self-destructive behaviour. She has a precise, melancholically dramatic way of looking at the world. After "The Life and Times" According to JK Rowling's canon storyline, Lily Evans and James Potter get together in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and presumably they marry not long after their graduation. Both Lily and James are killed by Voldemort on October 31, 1981, in their home at Godric's Hallow, leaving behind their 1 year old son, Harry James Potter. Category:Canon characters